An Adventure with the Elgang
by Oncia
Summary: This story is about my O.C joining the Elgang! Pairings: Elsword x Aisha, Raven x Rena, Chung x Eve x Add, Add x Ara, Elesis is here too! Hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Introduction

In the mysterious forest, two siblings were wandering around.

As the traveled deeper into the forest, the came across a small cottage.

This cottage was haunted by a demon, and this was the reason they had come to the forest.

They entered the deserted cottage.

Every step they took made the floor creak.

Out of nowhere a figure appeared behind them.

It was a girl with dark orange hair that came down to her waist, she also had fox- like ears and tail.

She was the demon that was haunting this place.

"What are you doing here?" she asked them.

Upon hearing her, the started to run for the door, but she grabbed them with her tails and shoved them into the wall.

"I'll ask you one more time, what are you doing here!?" The boy then said, "We came to see if the rumors are true!" She eyed him suspiciously, and let them go.

"Get out of here "she murmured.

The boy nodded and grabbed his sister's hand and ran through the woods back to town.

"I think I traumatized them", I turned around and started cleaning the old cottage.

My name is Skyrel I'm 16, I live in this cottage since they kicked me out of town, and I have been living here ever since.

Me: That is it for this chapter!

Elgang: What about us?!

Me: You will be in the next chapter ok!

Me: Please review I'm new to this fan fiction stuff so….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Meeting the Elgang

Elsword classes:

Elsword – LK

Aisha – EM

Rena – WS

Raven – RF

Eve – CEM

Chung – DC

Ara – SD

Elesis – GM

Add - LP

Me: I hope you all enjoy this chapter. (Remember this might be a fail so don't remind me about it!)

Add: But it is a fail.

Me: *Eve slap*

Aisha: So on with the story!

Skyrel's Pov

"Mother, Father, don't leave me . . . , I don't want to be alone . . ."

I sit in the corner and cry as flames surround me . . .

I quickly sit up, panting. . . . "Just a dream" I thought. I then change, putting on a dark cloak that hides my face. As I head downstairs I grab a bag and a list. I quickly read its contents out loud.

~ Shopping List ~

Grilled Meat, Grilled Fish, Spirit Water, and Red - Bean Sherbet

Stuffing the list in my bag, I head to town.

~ At town ~

Everyone was gathered around a stage cheering. I got curious so I decided to see what all the commotion was about. Pushing my way through the crowd, I tried to get a good view of what was happening. I then stood behind a young boy with crimson colored hair and knight like clothes.

Hesitating, I gently tapped him on the shoulder, he turned around and said, "Yes?" I kept my head down and asked nervously, "W - What is everyone so excited about?" He pointed to the stage, and said "My partners and I are here to get rid of the demon in the cottage. When I heard him say those words I panicked and ran, pushing my way through the crowd heading towards my cottage. He was following me, I could hear him yelling stop, but I kept running.

The cottage was in view, I quickly glanced behind me, and the boy wasn't that far from me. I quickly opened the door and locked it behind me, but before I could move he kicked down the door and grasped my wrist. I tried to wiggle myself free but his grasp was too strong. "Why are you running," he panted.

I stop struggling and say, "Because you are here to kill me," He then examined me. "You don't look like a demon." "That's what you think," I say. "He's leaving himself wide open, why?" I thought. Just as I was about to surprise attack him, his partners came rushing into my cottage. There were eight people and they all surrounded the crimson haired boy. "Elsword!" yelled a purple haired girl. "Elsword, so that's his name", I thought.

Another girl with silver hair tied in buns with a jewel on her head and drones, confronted him and slapped him. He fell backwards holding his cheek in pain, "Ouch, what was that for?!" "For leaving us at town with all the paperwork we had to fill out," responded the silver haired girl. I noticed a man staring at my curiously.

"And who is that girl," asked the man. "Oh, this is um . . . . " "Skyrel, my name is Skyrel," I say. "I knew that, Elgang this is Skyrel, Skyrel this is the Elgang," said Elsword. I glared at them for a while before asking in an irritated, "Are you here for me too." They stared at me for a while. Then the purple haired girl grabbed him and pulled him into a group circle.

~ In the group circle (no one's pov) ~

"Elsword, this is the demon right, why didn't you knock her out when you had the chance?!" asked Elesis. Chung interrupted her and said, "Maybe he likes her, like love at first sight," Elsword blushed a little and said, "W -Well it's because . . ." Before he could finish several soldiers entered the cottage armed with weapons. They surrounded the Elgang and pinned them all to the ground. A man stepped forward and said, "You all are charged with treason, for helping the demon."

Elsword looked at them in shock. "We didn't do anything wrong, why are you doing this?!" yelled Ara. Elsword looked behind him to see if Skyrel was still there, but she was gone . . .

Skyrel's Pov – going back in time a little

"What am I doing?" I thought. "I could've escaped by know and left them bickering down there!" "I guess I should start packing now." I stuffed a set of clothes and useful items into a large sack and slung it over my shoulders and opened the window, but before I could jump out, something in the room had caught my attention. It was my father's Zanbato (giant sword).

~ Flash Back ~

"Papa, isn't that sword too heavy for you to carry?" I asked. "Actually, it's very light, the sword chooses its owner," my father said. "Here, try holding it, "he handed me the giant sword, but as soon as I touched it, it fell to the grounded dragging me down with it. He merely laughed and said, "Maybe when I pass away it might choose you as its next master."

~ End of Flash Back ~

I grabbed the sword and smiled, it was as light as a feather. "You were right father," I said. I stopped smiling when I heard shouting coming from downstairs. I pressed my ear against the floor and listened. "You all are charged with treason for helping the demon," said a man. "Now where is the demon?" he asked. "Will you stop calling her a demon, she hasn't done anything to you right?!" screamed Elsword. "Be quiet boy, she could still be a risk to society."

(Not done)

"I'm going to regret this," I said. As soon as the soldiers walked into my bedroom I had already jumped out the window, landing on my feet. I pushed soldiers out of my way and ran over to the Elgang and untied them with my tail (her tail can extend long distances and can become really sharp). "There's too many soldiers, we can't fight them all of!" said the purple haired girl. "We'll just have to outrun them," said a white haired boy. At that moment, my body had transformed into an over-sized tiger or something (kind of like Kilala from Inuyasha).

Aisha's Pov

"Get on," said Skyrel. I nodded and sat behind Elsword. Everyone else started climbing on after me except Add. "I'll ride my dynamos and cover you from behind," he said. Skyrel nodded and said to us, "hang on we're going to outrun them." She then took off running. I wrapped my arms around Elsword, I was blushing but that couldn't compare to what Elsword looked like. I noticed this and started to laugh, I could hear everyone else laughing too.

After a while we came across a cave and decided to stay there for the night. Chung and Raven had already started preparing a tent and a fireplace. Eve was studying Nasods while Add was studying her, but she had Oberon protecting her. I walked over to Skyrel and said, "Skyrel, since someone didn't give you a proper introduction, I will. Everyone gather around!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and made a wide circle around Skyrel and me.

"So that's Elsword, he's a knight." He waved. I turned on my heel and pointed to Rena, "That's Rena, she's an elven warrior, and next to her is Raven, before he joined us he was the leader of the Crow mercenaries." He gave a 'what's up' nod to Skyrel and she returned the gesture with a wave of her hand. "This is Chung, he's the prince of Hamel." Skyrel gasped, "Prince Chung?!" Chung nodded in embarrassment and said, "I'm not the only royal one here," he pointed at Eve, "She's the Queen of the Nasods." "Greetings commoner," said Eve in her usual monotone voice. Under her breath Skyrel mumbled "Commoner, huh?" I merely laughed and continued the introduction. "This is Ara, she's from the Haan family, and next to her is Elesis, she's Elsword's older sister and the leader of the Red knights, and last but not least Add." I walked over to Skyrel and whispered to her, "He's a psychotic weirdo obsessed with Nasods, personally I don't think he should be with us." I backed away and stood in front of her.

"So now that that's over, welcome to the Elgang!"

Me: So how was it guys?

Aisha: Sorry that it's late, Oncia has been playing Elsword way too much.

Rena: So please review!


End file.
